Alive
by NeonFlower
Summary: What would happen, if under a number of circumstances, the eight Kisaragi students and their teacher were to somehow make it out of Heavenly Host? One-Shot


**A different take on the Corpse Party plot involving the Kisaragi class in which all of the characters somehow make it out of Heavenly Host. I know this isn't supposed to happen, but hell, these guys have gone through a lot more shit than a person should.**

* * *

Thunder cracked across the skies, lightning flashing out. The dark room, partially lit from a single flickering light above, was silent accept the rain beating down on it's windows.

Nine figures laid on the ground, all unconscious after a long and unexpected night. Some were covered in great, bloody wounds, while others barely escaped with nothing but a few scratches. But the mental pain alone would do much greater damage than physical injuries.

One of the figures stirred as another crack of thunder and lightning filled the skies. The rain had finally started to settle down, till it was just a light drizzle. She rose with struggle, her body having been put through much more in one single night than she had endured in years. She winced as the splitting headache caused her pain, but aside from that, she had escaped with just a few scratches and bruises. She blinked, looking around, realizing that they were home. All of them. They had escaped hell.

She attempted to sit up, but failed miserably, and huffed. She looked over to see a familiar blonde starting to stir, and smiled softly. Crawling over to him, she shook his shoulder to wake up.

"Kishinuma... Kishinuma, wake up. W-We're home," She talked to him, as he rose himself, grunting as his own head throbbed, the side of his face drenched in dried blood.

"What? We're back...?" He got a bearing on his senses, blinking as he glanced around them. A heavy weight of relief came off his chest as he recognized seven other figures, all starting to come to as well.

"T-Thank god... We all made it back safely..." He breathed, and she smiled. The realization of them being home soon spread through the rest of the group, all of them happy to have safely escaped. She breathed, seeing everybody else safe and sound; The Mochida siblings, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro, Yoshiki, Ms. Yui...

"Aaah..." Their teacher let out a groan of pain, probably having suffered the worst of the nine. Blood covered most of her upper body as some knives stuck out from her back, still deep within. Her right arm was barely hanging on with what little skin was left, the bone having completely snapped off and muscle having been torn.

" ...!" She quickly rose to her feet, ignoring her own pain and running over to her mentor. She quickly got on her knees, kneeling over her teacher as she inspected the wounds. She couldn't touch them though, she was too skittish and afraid she would cause the woman deeper pain than what she was already suffering.

"I-I'll be f-fine, Shinozaki..." She coughed as she spoke, wheezing as another wave of pain shot through her arm.

"J-Just don't move, Ms. Yui... we'll get help..." She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, having already seen one of her fellow classmates on their cell phone as they called for an ambulance. After all they had gone through, they couldn't give up everything they fought for. Not now. Another low rumble of thunder crossed the skies as a flash of lightning lit the room up. The rain had finally stopped.

* * *

She sat there silently, in a small hospital room. After arriving at the nearest hospital, the nurses and doctors had gone to work on all nine of them, though were still suspicious as to why none would tell what had happened. She had been treated for minor injuries, though the splitting headache had still lingered.

She blinked, looking up when her room door was opened. She blinked again when Yoshiki stepped in, his head wrapped in a layer of bandages.

"Kishinuma... Shouldn't you be with a nurse?" She spoke with a hard tone, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, they left, so I found my chance to get out," He replied sheepishly, avoiding her disapproving glare.

"Besides, I'm fine now," He reassured her.

"How much is _'fine'_?" She deadpanned, and he gawked.

"It's just a minor concussion. It's nothing, really," He pressed, and she pressed her lips together, rolling her eyes.

"A concussion is a lot more serious than you think, Kishinuma. You could have a serious brain injury!" She put him on the spot, and he sighed nervously.

"Shinozaki, really. I went through the whole school with this injury. All because of that big brute with the sledgehammer," He growled as he looked away from her. The mere thought of that haunted school brought back horrible memories.

"You're so irritable sometimes, Kishinuma," She sighed, closing her eyes. She looked back at him a moment later, a new concern on her mind.

"Have you heard any news on Ms. Yui?" She asked, and Yoshiki shook his head.

"She... might not even be alive at this point," He replied, and her breath hitched as her heart lurched.

"D-Don't say things like that, Kishinuma! We have to hope she lives! She can't give up the fight after everything we went through!" She yelled at him, he blinked with wide eyes, not expecting such a reaction from her. At this point, he was questioning if she was even acting normal. He quickly shook off those thoughts though. They weren't in Heavenly Host, they were in the real world. She wasn't susceptible to possession anymore. She was the normal Shinozaki he had known her to be.

"Kishinuma?" She tilted her head when she noticed his silence.

"Hm?" He blinked.

"Ah, it's nothing," She smiled, and he blinked again, confused.

Another moment of silence, before Yoshiki turned, walking towards the door. Ayumi blinked, realizing she had yet to do something for him.

"Wait, Kishinuma..." She called to him, and he stopped, turning to her in question.

"Yes- Oof!" He was cut off when she had practically tackled him, wrapping her arms around his torso. His face started to heat up, not expecting the embrace. For being smaller than him, she hid her face in his chest, hiding her own blush.

"Thank you, for protecting me," She spoke, her arms tightening around him. After a few moments of registering everything, he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her. She broke the embrace after a while, backing up and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. They didn't share anymore words, Kishinuma simply smiled before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind him. She turned, walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge again. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes as the silence took over the room again.

_Maybe, he isn't that bad of a guy after all..._

* * *

After a long night, all he wanted to do is sleep. Even after the events that had occurred in the haunted school. His arm throbbed numbly, it wrapped from his elbow to his wrist after being sliced with a pocket knife. He looked to his side, his younger sister laying against his shoulder as she breathed softly, a blanket draped over her shoulders. He smiled softly, thankful that the younger girl had made it out after initial separation in Heavenly Host at one point.

Another throb went through his arm, and he winced, laying his head against the wall. His body ached, and he knew that he would be sore in the morning. His eyes drifted to the two sleeping figures across from him, both leaning against each other.

_Naomi..._

_Shinohara..._

He was grateful that both had survived. Both seemed inseparable by any means, and he could see the bandage wrapped around Shinohara's neck, treated for rope-burn. He gulped, hearing how she had almost been hung by Naomi herself, but the ever-bubbly girl forgave her best friend. Besides, that school could play such dark and evil things on one's mind, Naomi wasn't herself when it occurred.

Another throb of pain broke his thoughts, and he let out a small sigh. He really just wanted to drift off to sleep, but his thoughts were preventing him from such things. The fate of his teacher was lingering in his mind, as he looked towards the exit of the waiting room. Surprisingly, the waiting room was empty, apart from their presence.

He looked back over to his classmates, his eyes focusing on Naomi. He couldn't imagine how life would be if she were to perish in that school. A familiar heat rose to his cheeks, but he couldn't help it. So maybe he liked her... a bit more than just a friend...

His drowsiness finally settled in, his eyes finally closing as he could no longer stay awake...

* * *

She sat silently, peeking out the window of her hospital room. The lights from the city around the medical building seemed so welcoming, after being stuck in a place of hell with nothing but thick, forest all around. She pressed her hand against the cool glass, so unsure if it was real or just a dream. The constant, numbing pain on her cheek and stomach was a reminder of the wounds she had suffered.

"Suzumoto...?" Her breathed hitched, and turned towards the door as another person stepped into the room, and closed the door behind them. She blinked, realizing it was only Sakutaro, and smiled.

"Shig-nii, what are you doing here?" She asked, using his nickname, as he walked over to her, looking bothered.

"Mayu... I'm... I'm sorry for what you had to see back in the school," He finally replied, the dim lamp light in the room shining against his glasses as he looked to the floor. Her brow's furrowed, remembering that he wasn't himself when inside the school.

"Shig-nii... you know that you weren't in your right mind, you don't have to apologize," She rose from her chair, smiling sadly. He avoided her eye contact though, still looking at the floor. She frowned, blinking slowly.

"I-I'm just... sorry you had to witness me like that..." He spoke again, she felt bad for him. She walked forward, and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, hugging him tightly. He tensed up at her sudden affection, but calmed moments later, wrapping his arms around her small form tightly as he let out a sob.

"Everything will get better Shig-nii, I promise," She softly murmured into his ear, feeling him hug her tighter as another sob escaped him. She smiled sadly, rubbing his back in small circles to reassure him.

"I-I'm going to m-miss you," He managed to say between his tears. She closed her eyes, pressing the side of her face in his shoulder, feeling him shudder as he continued to sob. That was right, she was due to leave the area tomorrow, but now that this had come up, it was postponed to a few days from now.

"I'll be with you, even if I'm far away, Shig-nii," She cooed softly, and he only shivered.

"I-I don't w-want you to leave... I-I'll be alone... without you," He murmured.

"No you won't. You still have all of our friends to be with. Shig-nii, you'll be fine," She reassured him, leaning back to look at him. Tears still streamed down his face, and she smiled softly, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek. His face heated up at the action, but he didn't reject it.

Both stood in silence for a while longer, his tears having stopped. She pressed her forehead against his gently, remembering he had suffered a head wound while in Heavenly Host. They broke their embrace eventually, but in a way, didn't want to leave each other's presence.

Sakutaro turned, starting for the doorway, when he felt his sleeve being caught. He turned, seeing her looking up at him sadly.

"Please stay... I really... don't want to be alone," She admitted, a light blush covering her cheeks. He blinked, his eyes widening. But he couldn't say no, it's wasn't even a answer that was on his mind.

"Okay..." He breathed, and she smiled.

But, in his heart, he was grateful she had survived...

* * *

The sun had finally peeked over the horizon, the morning had finally come. Rain water was still present, dripping off of plants, and puddles formed in the streets. But the skies were clear of clouds.

Her eyes fluttered open, dim light peeking through the thin shades from the windows. She blinked a few times, realizing she wasn't in her home; her senses came to her quickly, and the smell of the hospital reminded her of last night's events.

She grunted as she rose, her body achy, and her head was sore. But the headache she had had disappeared. She looked around her small hospital room, remembering that her classmates and teacher were probably still here. She dreaded to go back to school, knowing that probably none of them were in any shape to at this point.

Something caught her eye, and she looked over to one of the chairs in the room, seeing that somebody was sleeping there. She immediately recognized them.

"Kishinuma?" She murmured, her voice cracking. The blonde didn't stir though, and she smiled sadly. He was so worried about her, and probably slipped in here while she was asleep. He must have been exhausted, and was probably just as sore as her.

She breathed, looking towards the window of the room, faintly seeing the morning outside. She had just hoped that everybody was still here, and hadn't gone home. She wanted everybody to be together... or at least try.

A few minutes had passed, she walked out of her hospital room, being followed by a groggy Yoshiki. His head had hurt a lot more than the night before, but he wouldn't admit such things to her.

"Shinozaki! Kishinuma!" A female voice caught their attention, they turned to see Mayu and Sakutaro walking over to them.

"Suzumoto, Morshige, both of you are still here?" She asked, expecting them to have gone home by now. Mayu nodded her head while Sakutaro was silent.

"Of course. All of us are here, according to Shig-nii," Mayu replied, and she blinked.

"I'm guessing... we're all here to await the news of Ms. Yui..." She murmured, a frown appearing.

"Well... that, and I guess none of us want to really leave each other..." Mayu rubbed her arm nervously. None of the class had heard their teacher's condition, nonetheless, know if she's even alive. She nodded at the last part, knowing that none of them would want to split up after the previous evening.

"Come on, the nurse told us that the rest of our classmates are in the waiting room just down the hall," Mayu spoke up, earning a nod from her and Yoshiki. Sakutaro continued to be silent, but followed them...

* * *

"Big brother..." A squeaky voice caused his eyes to flutter open, but winced as the lights above blinded him momentarily.

"Yuka...? W-Where are we?" He questioned, his mind still foggy.

"The hospital, silly! Remember?" She looked at him, tilting her head. His eyes went wide as he looked around in a moment's panic. Everything came rushing back to him.

"Satoshi! Calm down! Everything's fine!" Naomi, who was already awake, tried to settle her male classmate.

"N-Naomi? Is everyone okay?" He hadn't fully processed the end of her statement, and she smiled softly.

"Yeah. Everybody's fine," She reassured him, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Big brother!" Yuka lunged forward and hugged him tightly, giggling.

"Ah, Yuka..." He let out a sigh, but couldn't help but smile at her playfulness. His arm throbbed again, but it didn't hurt as much as the night before. His expression turned serious moments later.

"Has there been any news...?" He asked, and Naomi frowned, shaking her head. Seiko, who was next to her, closed her eyes as her brow furrowed.

"The nurses won't give us any information because we're not family," Naomi replied sadly, and he clenched his teeth in frustration. _Dammit! But, they were like family to her! How dare they! _

"Big brother, are you alright?" Yuka leaned back, noticing his expression change.

"I'm fine, Yuka. Don't worry about me," He replied, giving a fake smile to her. Yuka didn't seem all that convinced though, but nodded anyways.

"Nakashima? Mochida? Shinohara?" A voice caused all of them to turn towards the entrance of the waiting room. Their remaining classmates stood there, all of them were together now…

A few minutes were taken to catch up on their lost time from the night before, all were happy to be together again. They stopped though, when a female nurse entered the waiting room.

"Are you, perhaps, the group that came along with Yui Shishido?" The nurse asked, and the group exchanged glances before nodding. She smiled softly.

"Is everything okay?" Ayumi stood up, a look of worry across her features.

"Yes, I'll explain you the details on the way," The nurse replied, and Ayumi looked back to the group.

"Oh, only a few of you can see her at a time. It's best for all of us," The nurse added, and Ayumi nodded, understanding.

"I'll go alone on this one," Ayumi turned to her classmates.

"A-Are you sure?" Mayu blinked, seeming uncertain.

"Yeah," Ayumi breathed, before turning back to the nurse. The older woman led her down the long hallways of the hospital.

"You were really lucky to get your teacher here in time," The nurse spoke suddenly, causing Ayumi to jump slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes locking onto the older woman.

"She lost a lot of blood. Honestly, if you waited any longer, she probably would have died," She spoke, and Ayumi's heart lurched at the thought. She couldn't bare something like that. Especially after everything they went through together in that school.

"Here's her room. Try to be quiet, she's been through a lot," The nurse spoke with tranquility. Ayumi would have glared at the older woman for saying such things, but she knew nobody else knew of their situation, so she kept silent and walked into the room.

_No kidding..._

* * *

The initial shock of seeing a person hooked up to so many wires and tubes slowly sank into Ayumi's heart. Minutes had passed since she first saw her teacher, and personally, she silently thanked the older woman for almost sacrificing her life to save their's.

Ayumi couldn't help but stare at the wrapped arm; last she had seen it, it was barely attached, all but hanging by skin. Her eyes came back to her teacher as the young woman stroked her gray cat's back. Even with the hospital's warnings, her parents had brought in the feline anyway. Monet was really all the woman had for company.

"I'm sorry," She spoke, looking towards the tiled floor. Her teacher blinked, confused.

"Shinozaki, why are you apologizing?" She questioned.

"If... If I hadn't found that stupid charm... You-We wouldn't be in this situation right now," She continued to look to the floor, not daring to look up at her teacher.

"Shinozaki... You didn't know... Besides, all of us are alive and well, right?" She smiled softly at her student, not really knowing what had happened to the rest of her class.

"Yeah... but all of us are hurt somehow... either it be physical or mentally," Ayumi started feeling tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"We'll get through this together, Shinozaki," She reassured, but Ayumi didn't seem convinced.

"But, Ms. Yui-"

"Don't be so defiant, Shinozaki. The hardest part is over. Now we can heal our wounds," She cut the younger girl off.

"But what if these wounds are scars..." Ayumi murmured, and she frowned.

"Scars can heal too. Their just a reminder of our past, and how we can avoid those situations in the future," She replied, and Ayumi finally looked up at her, her blue eyes shining as tears threatened to fall.

Ayumi realized that her teacher was right. Over time, with everybody's help, they could heal. They could recover from this ordeal. _Together..._


End file.
